1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for coupling a brake hose assembly to a brake caliper, and, more particularly, to a crimp banjo connector therefore.
2. Description of the Related Art
Common configurations of modern brake hose assemblies typically use a brass banjo fitting for facilitating coupling of a brake hose to the brake caliper (FIG. 1). While this produces a sound and robust joint, it produces certain manufacturing difficulties. During the processing and crimping of the hose to the banjo fitting, a mandrel must be inserted the entire length of the part to support the brass component during crimping. If the brass stem of the banjo is not supported during crimping, it tends to collapse and thus cause the resulting component to be constricted. The use of a mandrel to support this brass component is commonplace within the industry. However, the use of such a mandrel is time consuming and does not immediately lend itself to high-volume, automated processing.
What is needed in the art is a crimp banjo connector which does not require the use of such a mandrel.
The present invention provides a crimp banjo connector with an eyelet that is strong enough to withstand the forces of crimping and thereby allow the hose assembly to be processed without the need of a mandrel to support the fitting.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, a brake hose assembly which includes a crimp banjo connector and a brake hose. The crimp banjo connector has a banjo fitting which includes a base and an annular projection extending from the base, the banjo fitting being composed of a first material having a first modulus of elasticity. An eyelet is positioned within the annular projection, the eyelet being connected to and extending from the base. The eyelet is composed of a second material having a second modulus of elasticity, the second modulus of elasticity of the second material being greater than the first modulus of elasticity of the first material. The brake hose is received within the annular projection of the banjo fitting and mounted upon the eyelet.
An advantage of the present invention is that it eliminates the requirements of crimping a brass component over a mandrel and reduces the assembly time of the final product.
Another advantage is that the component portions of the crimp banjo connector of the present invention together offer a reduction in the machining complexity and an increased potential for automation.
Yet another advantage is that the orbital staking process for encapsulating the eyelet within the fitting requires far less force to be introduced along the axis of the component than does traditional staking and, thus, makes the staking of the eyelet into the brass fitting component easier to accomplish.
An even yet further advantage of the present invention is that such crimp connector technology can be extended to situations in which types of crimp connectors other than crimp banjo connectors are employed.